Demons Can Be Loved
by over and over321
Summary: Zero has been broken since she left. Hiding behind a mask, immersing himself in his duties as a Hunter, not befriending anyone. But how can he keep that promise to himself when a starnger, saves him and Zero knows how to fix her broken heart, and his?


Ok this is only my second fanfic…so please comment and review I'm open to criticism. I'm getting some help on it so I thank those. Anyway…here you go.

* * *

The breeze blew through the trees, forcefully making the reluctant leaves dance with it. Soft sounds of rustling were heard throughout the woods that were on Cross Academy property. A young, silver haired man is resting against a tree in his black, formal uniform. His eyes are closed and his senses are on full alert as usual. He never let his guard down. The temperature begins to drop, the young vampire hunter shivers slightly as another gust of wind strikes through the forest.

"Zero! Where are you!" a girl's voice shouts.

His eyes snap open revealing emotionless, amethyst eyes. The wind caresses his face and tickles his nose with a sweet, luscious scent.

_Yuuki…_

The young man grabs his throat, feeling the tattoo engraved on his neck begining to burn slightly. His breathing becomes slightly ragged and he reaches in his jacket for something. Before he grabs what he is looking for a teenage girl burst through the bushes, disrupting the peace. Her short brown hair barely reaches her shoulders and her caramel shaded eyes are happy and full of life.

"Zero, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." She bends over resting her hands on her knees breathing heavily.

She wore the same black, Cross Academy uniform and had a label on her arm just like him, making it obvious they were Perfects, guardians for the school. Zero looks up slowly forcing his breathing to reside back to normal.

"Why aren't you out there in front of the Night Class gate? Classes are about to switch over. I can't handle them myself." She sports a fake pout on her face.

"Yeah, whatever." Zero slowly gets up and begins walking towards the Night Class dorm leaving the brown haired teen behind her cheeks puffing in annoyance.

"Wait up!" Yuuki runs up beside him tugging his uniform's sleeve.

"What?" He glares down at her, his cold, amethyst eyes burning into her soft, warm caramel ones.

"N- Nothing. Just wanted you to wait for me." She stammers a little, taken aback by his cold attitude.

Zero sighs and slows his pace allowing for Yukki's short feminine structure, to keep up with his tall, strong athletic build. The two Perfects round one of the campus buildings, they could already see the large crowd of Day Class girls clumped together outside the Moon Dorm. Each was pushing and shoveing trying to get a better view of the Night Class students. Immediately Yuuki jumps into action in attempt to control the crowd of loud, obnoxious girls. Zero on the other hand walks over to a nearby tree, and leans against it not wanting to be bothered by his nuisance of a job. The gate to the Moon Dorm opens and a group of elite and elegant students slides out, dressed in a white uniform. The girls scream and holler more forcefully trying to gain the attention of one of the Night Class students. Zero closes his eyes knitting his brows in disgust.

_If only they knew._

Zero hated his job as a Perfect. Ordered by his foster father, the Chairman, the young Hunter has no choice but to guard the Day Class students from the vampires who dwell in the Night Class.

"Audio-senpai don't you dare!" Yuuki's voice rises suddenly.

Zero's eyes open and he quickly focuses on a blonde vampire who is hugging a Day Class student close to him, her eyes caught in a trance. Zero pushes away from the tree and strides over to the vampire.

"Adiou-senpai, hold her for a second longer and I will not hesitate to destroy you." Zero growls, reaching inside his jacket for his anti-vampire weapon, The Bloody Rose.

Quickly Akatsuki walks over and removes the girl from Audio's grasp. "He was just on his way Zero, no need to get angry." He tugs on his cousin's arm, pulling it in the direction of the rest of the night class.

Zero's eyes narrow as the two vampires hurry off.

Suddenly a familiar, warm luscious scent hits Zero. He quickly turns around and sees Yuuki trying to stand back up, while a crowd of excited, infatuated girls almost stampede over her. His amethyst eyes narrow in hatred as a slightly pale hand reaches down to help her up.

_Kaname….._

Zero growls under his breath and Kaname glances in his direction. The Pureblood gently pulls Yukki to her feet and whispers something in her ear. The jealous and angry girls begin to glare daggers into her back as the dorm leader of the Night Class hugs her affectionately.

"That's enough Kuran." Zero's cold gaze, glares down at Kaname, seething with hatred. "You of all..._things_ know the rules."

"Yes, I do. But, I wouldn't have to break them if you would help Yuuki with her job, _your_ job." He glances down at Yuuki, face softning as he sees her skinned hand.

"It- its okay, Zero." She blushes slightly standing between the Pureblood vampire and the young Hunter.

Zero glares but backs off, knowing the pain in his chest will come back shortly if he doesn't put distance between Yuuki and himself.

"All Day Class students go back to your dorms now!" Zero shouts angrily, becoming annoyed with all the frantic screams of the vampires' fan girls.

"No." A very, brave black haired girl shouts at Zero.

His cold eyes narrow on her quickly, "If you all don't return to your dorms and I'll make _sure_ Valentine's Day will be cancelled this year."

All the girls whine and pout but reluctantly return to their dorms, sulking away from Zero's cold, heartless mood. The sliver haired Perfect turns around looking for Yuuki. Then he wishes he hadn't. Kaname's lips are on Yuuki's and her face turns five shades of red too dark. She stumbles saying something then begins walking over to Zero, still blushing heavily.

"Where are all the day class students?" She abruptly asks.

"I sent them to their dorms." Zero begins to walk away.

Yuuki stares at him shocked, "When did yo-"

The young Hunter cuts her off, "You should go clean those wounds on your hand, before you have every vampire in the area on school grounds." He warns her, his tattoo begins to burn slightly and the pain returns in his chest.

"Oh! I'm sorry Zero. I forgot I fell." She blushes again and stares blankly at him. "If you wa- want you can take a little." She holds her wrist out to the hurting Hunter.

"No, I'm fine." He looks away.

"Zero it's been almost a month and you haven't taken any from me."

"I said I'm fine. The blood tablets are beginning to work." He lies.

"Oh. Well that's good to know." The caring, teen girl hugs Zero.

The Hunter clears his throat, "now go take care of your wounds." He pushes her forward in the direction of the Chairman's bathroom.

"Okay. But, when I come back I expect you to be patrolling, you lazy bum." She teases him before she runs off.

The Hunter begins waking to the stables. Slowly pulling back the double barn doors he hears a familiar neigh. White Lilly is in her stall eating a fresh supply of hay when Zero walks over with a curry brush in his hand. "Hey."

The horse snorts in response, welcoming her friend to groom her. As Zero began to brush White Lilly she nibbles on his silver hair.

"Hey! Stop it you annoying animal." he glares at her, but then softens his gaze as the horse nuzzles him affectionately. He lies down in her stall and she lies down beside him.

Zero caresses her soft white fur, as he hears the wind begin to pick up. Sighing he looks up at the stars through a broken area of the wooden roof. Closing his eyes, he listens to the rhythmic beating of his heart alongside the mare's.

_I'm still…partially…human…_

* * *

Sooooo how was that? Again please R&R. Will try to update soon if anyone reads this.


End file.
